homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060116- Like Old Times
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 22:06 -- AP: Yo Heliux. AP: It's Nyarla. TT: I could guess from 7he color TT: why 7he new handle? AP: It was time for a change. TT: Eh, fair enough TT: So wha7s up wi7h you? I only now learned 7his plane7 is a bomb AP: Oh, you know, dead. AP: You know, again. TT: ... Again TT: I was gonna jus7 roll my eyes because yeah yeah we all know you died bu7 TT: Okay lemmie call bullshi7 on 7ha7 TT: You only go7 one ex7ra life, so how can you die 7wice? AP: Did you not get the message that went out? AP: I'm dead. AP: Double dead, even. TT: Was kinda busy 7o check deVices TT: Bu7... alrigh7. TT: So wha7 does 7ha7... mean eVen TT: Youre dead 7wice. TT: How can you be deader 7han dead? TT: ... how does 7ha7 feel AP: Feels lame. AP: And frail. AP: Both of my selves are dead. AP: So I've got two ghosts just hanging out together. TT: Does 7ha7 mean youre qui7e li7erally 7alking 7o yourself TT: Eugh... ac7ually neVermind 7ha7 TT: Okay. Dead 7wice. TT: Wha7's 7he scheme 7o undo 7his. TT: 'cause... okay 7here's go77a be some way ou7 of 7his. As weird as 7his is. AP: Working on it. AP: Death is meaningless enough that I still have two viable souls that can hang out. AP: Coming back to life is feasible, right? TT: As far as I'm aware wi7h 7his game... yeah? TT: I may no7 be 7he bes7 one 7o ask 7hough due 7o lack of dea7hs. AP: Dying twice hasn't made me an expert. TT: Fair enough. Bu7 yeah 7hen, I be7 coming back 7o life is a 7hing you can do. TT: I'm no7... qui7e sure how 7ha7's gonna work wi7h 7here being 7wo of you, bu7 maybe i7ll jus7 work ou7 TT: Via 7ime shi7 or some7hing. AP: I mean, maybe? AP: From what I've gathered though, Time isn't something to whip out on the fly. AP: I mean, I was already told that time travel would just result in my death. AP: Fucking lame. TT: Oh nice TT: youre giVen 7ime powers bu7 banned from doing any ac7ual 7ime 7raVel. TT: yeah i7s no7 like 7ha7 would be helpful in 7his ins7ance TT: so. wha7eVer. TT: I'm sure you'll be fine, and I'm sure 7he res7 of us are willing 7o help TT: and if youre no7 fine 7hen we'll deal wi7h i7 somehow TT: Wha7's 7he wors7 7ha7 could happen when playing wi7h double-dea7h? AP: Funny thing, Time is actually how I died. AP: Aged to death. TT: Eugh. TT: 7ha7 sounds... slow and painful. AP: Actually happened pretty quickly, glad I didn't get to experience it. AP: also glad that I look young for my age. TT: 7ime is confusing eVen when you're no7 double-dead... so wai7 wha7 age are you 7echnically a7 now? TT: Considering 7here's 7wo of you... I guess you wouldn'7 add 7hem or any7hing? AP: Uhhh, one of me is a few months younger than I should be, maybe 8.2? AP: The other...easily three hundred sweeps, probably more. AP: Feels like more. TT: 300 sweeps?!? TT: I mean I guess 7ha7s s7andard for some of you higherbloods bu7 TT: holy fuck youre old now. AP: Who ya callin old, whippersnapper? AP: Get over here and I'll show ya old AP: A good old cane drubbing TT: If you can eVen s7ay awake for 7ha7 long you elder TT: If you ac7ually need a cane I'll laugh AP: I'll have you know I just had my third nap of the day, I got all the energy I need. TT: Wow TT: EVen in double-dea7h as an old far7 of a ghos7, you can 7ake a joke TT: I'd say "neVer change," bu7. 300 sweeps. you probably didn'7. AP: I didn't change. I'm as good as in my glory days. TT: Yeah yeah, I'm sure you're as ready as eVer 7o make some more dumb choices AP: Psh, just stay off my lawnring, ya dumb grub. TT: Jus7 saying, I'd ra7her you no7 be senile when you rejoin us in 7he land of 7he liVing AP: If I came back to life in this body, I'd keel over as soon as I showed up. AP: Luckily I'v estill got the young one. AP: ((I've still)) TT: You're gonna be younger 7han eVeryone else TT: Ei7her way 7here's so much 7o make fun of TT: You're a dus7y old corpse or youre a dumb grub. 'Looking forward 7o seeing 7ha7. TT: In all seriousness, I hope wha7eVer you're planning works ou7. And wi7hou7 horrible concequences. Preferably. AP: Psh, even that me is still odler than some of you guys. AP: ((older)) AP: Thanks though. TT: Hopefully bo7h of our dumb plans work ou7, for 7ha7 ma77er. TT: You ge77ing back 7o life, and me dealing wi7h 7he mo7hergrub si7ua7ion. AP: Wait, what? TT: Ni7her of 7hese can go wrong a7 all nope. TT: Um. AP: You're on mothergrub duty? AP: Are you my replacement or something? TT: Lorrea basically demanded I go down 7o 7he core and somehow shrink or 7elepor7 7he 7hing. I didn'7 exac7ly ask many ques7ions beyond "why should I go closer 7o 7he cen7er of 7he plane7-sized bomb?" TT: Why, was 7here a plan before 7his? AP: No. It was suggested that Lorrea and Serios might be able to put it to sleep until a real plan comes along. AP: That's the best we'd had. TT: Alrigh7, I see. TT: I guess I'm 7ha7 plan now? TT: 7hough I'm no7 so sure abou7 7his. AP: It's either save the grub, or the planet, or you do something about this. AP: That's waht the options boil down to as far as I can tell. TT: I'm jus7 kinda hesi7an7 now. Because I'Ve ye7 7o really mess wi7h 7he sizes of 7hings, and... 7elepor7ing 7hings 7ha7 aren'7 me apparen7ly doesn7 go well. TT: So I don'7 know. TT: SaVe 7he plane7, 7he grub, or 7ake a big risk. TT: You'Ve been 7akings risks la7ely. Your opinion? AP: Risks are bad. AP: Research everything before you attempt anything. AP: Also, believe in yourself. TT: Wow, you may haVe ac7ually learned some7hing in your old age. AP: Wisdom comes with age. TT: Don'7 pa7 yourself on 7he back 7oo much. TT: Anyway, I go77a look for some players AP: Jokes on you, I can literally do that. TT: -- Oh shu7 UP TT: ... I ac7ually don'7 know wha7 7o say 7o 7ha7. You're able 7o highfiVe yourself, figh7 yourself, 7alk 7o yourself. TT: 7his is like clones bu7 weirder. TT: Anyway, TT: Hopefully I'll be seeing you soon. And no7 in a Very-dead s7a7e. AP: We can hope. AP: Later Heliux. TT: Seeya -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 23:05 -- Category:Heliux Category:Nyarla